Te digo la verdad…
by kokowind
Summary: Songfic. hhr. soy bien chafa para los Summarys, jeje asi que solo lean plis :P.
1. Secreto de amor

Holas! jeje bueno tenia muchas ganas de hacer un H/Hr así que aquí esta :D! estaba buscando canciones para hacer un video musical y me tope con esta canción (jeje se me vino la inspiración), esta muy bonita! (Aunque me hubiera gustado poder bajarla, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado xP). Bueno este Song-fic se lleva a cabo en el Séptimo y ultimo curso en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste. byes!

**Te digo la verdad…**

**Capitulo 1 - Secreto de amor**

Harry y Hermione se encontraban solos en el salón de transformaciones, ya que la maestra les había pedido que recogieran el material que se había usado para la clase. Estaban en silencio. Harry estaba un poco nervioso y por lo mismo se le callo uno de los cofrecillos que habían transformado ese día.

-¿Que pasa Harry? -pregunto preocupada- has estado medio raro últimamente.

_Estoy estancado en una sola idea,_

_Estoy varado en ti, en un mar de dudas._

_Y lo que tengo sólo es un secreto_

_Que no me atrevo a contártelo, no me atrevo._

-no nada -dijo nervioso, aunque sabia que Hermione no le había creído.

-bueno, esta bien si no quieres decirme a mi... pero deberías de hablar con alguien Harry, no puedes guardártelo tu todo...

Harry no sabia que responderle, ya había hablado de Ron al respecto, y obviamente quería decírselo a ella, pero no sabia si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y si lo eran tenia miedo de que ella se volviera un blanco fácil para Voldemort y lo ultimo que quería era que fuera lastimada por su culpa.

Es un secreto que quiere,

Pero que no puede salir, no puede.

Estamos los dos solos y juntos

Y tengo decírtelo de una vez.

-No es eso... es solo que...

Tal vez era ese el momento, el momento en el que tenia que decirle la verdad, de decirle que desde hacia vario tiempo ya no sentía tan solo amistad hacia ella, que todas las cosas que habían que tenido que pasar juntos los últimos años habían dejado huella, pero hacia solo poco tiempo que el se había dado cuenta de que ya no la veía solo como amiga, sino como algo mas -que idiota - se dijo al descubrirlo.

Sabía que Hermione lo miraba fijamente, tratando de entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero ya no podía más, tenía que decírselo o iba a explotar.

_Tanto he esperado este momento..._

_Y ya es hora de decirte:_

_Que te quiero y que me muero por ti..._

-Tengo que decirte algo... Hermione- dijo el, levantando la mirada y viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Te escucho -dijo viéndolo también fijamente

Harry tomo aire y trago saliva, preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

-M-me... gu-gustas- dijo al fin ruborizado.

_Y por fin te conté este secreto de amor,_

_Que tanto, que tanto tiempo lo tenía guardado_

_Dentro de mí, de mí..._

Harry sintió como si hubiera dejado caer un elefante que había estado cargando por todo Hogsmade. Aunque se sentía un poco mejor por haberse sincerado con ella, se ponía demasiado nervioso al pensar en lo que pasaría después. Pero no podía dejar de verla, sus ojos lo miraban extrañada y se cara tenia una expresión que la hacia ver muy bonita.

_Te encuentro entre mis sueños y me pierdo_

_En tu mirada y tu sonrisa todo el tiempo._

_Hay veces que ni yo me comprendo_

_Porque no me atrevo a hablarte, no puedo._

Ambos se miraban fijamente, sin saber que hacer o decir. Al parecer Hermione quería decir algo pero apenas si podía mover sus labios. Harry dejo de mirarla y volteo hacia la ventana, ya que sentía que su mirada la hacia sentirse presionada.

_Y ahora me tengo que enfrentar_

_A mis temores y dudas,_

_Sólo por el hecho de luchar por ti..._

-Hermione... yo... -dijo el después de unos minutos en silencio.

-No puedo creerlo! -grito una voz detrás de ellos- si peeves vuelve a ser de las suyas en mi despacho se las vera conmigo -era la profesora McGonagall que caminaba rápidamente y dando enormes pasos a través del aula, se detuvo ante el escritorio y tomo unos papeles, se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió a ver a los dos chicos aun ahí. -¿Que hacen aquí? -pregunto consternada.

Harry le señalo una caja que estaba a su lado, y que contenía los cofres.

-Oh, ya veo... bueno Potter puede terminar solo el trabajo -y volviéndose a Hermione dijo- necesito hablar con usted, por favor sígame.

Hermione volteo a ver a Harry sin saber que hacer, solo pudo decir un leve -hablamos después- para luego darse la media vuelta y salir del aula.

Harry termino de recoger los cofres y se dirigió a la sala común. Transformaciones era la ultima clase que tenían ese día, por lo que cuado llego a la sala común ya estaba obscureciendo, principalmente por que estaba tan distraído, que prácticamente le dio una vuelta al castillo.

Al llegar a la sala busco a Hermione con la mirada, pero no la encontró y subió a su habitación un poco decepcionado, aunque por otro lado pesaba que seria mejor así, debía pensar en algo que decir cuando se topara con ella.

_Y por fin te conté este secreto de amor,_

_Que tanto, que tanto tiempo lo tenía guardado_

_Dentro de mí..._

Se recostó sobre su cama y se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, todas las aventuras y peligros que habían tenido que enfrentar, las vidas que habían salvado y las de las que perecieron en el camino. También se puso a imaginar las diferentes reacciones que podía llegar a tener la chica, con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido.

_Y por fin te conté este secreto de amor,_

_Que tanto, que tanto tiempo lo tenía guardado_

_Dentro de mí..._

**Continuara...**

Holas! jeje bueno la canción es de bacilos, y se llama secreto de amor. Pronto traeré la segunda parte. Bueno muchas gracias! y plis dejen reviws:D. a y para aquellos que leen elfic de reencuentros: ya casi acabo el proximo cap :D.bueno ahora si,Tenks! yByes!


	2. Nadie como tu

Perdón por la tardanza! jeje pero es que no encontraba una canción que quedara xP. Bueno esta es la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh "Nadie Como Tú" Nada mas le cambie un detallillo para que quedara.

**Te digo la verdad…**

**Capitulo2 - Nadie como tu**

Hermione caminaba silenciosamente a lado de la profesora McGonagall sin ponerle mucha atención; su mente seguía repitiendo millones de veces lo que acababa de pasar en el aula de transformaciones, como para hacerla entender que no había sido solo su imaginación y que realmente había sucedido.

_Nadie como tú para hacerme reír._

_Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí._

_Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir_

_mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir._

Su corazón latía tan rápidamente que no podía escuchar nada mas que sus rápidos latidos y la voz de Harry en un susurro que decía "me gustas" una y otra vez en su cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se detuvo rápidamente y por poco chocaba con ella.

-¿Que le pasa señorita Hermione, la noto muy distraída- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

-¿hum?... no, nada- dijo intentando sonar lo mas sincera posible

La profesora hizo una mueca y la invito a pasar a su despacho.

-tome asiento...

Estuvo en su despacho durante unos 20 minutos; batallaba mucho para concentrarse en las palabras de su profesora ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Harry.

Al salir se dirigió a la sala común, al entrar no supo si decepcionarse o alegrarse de no ver a Harry, ya que aun no sabría como habría de reaccionar ante su presencia. Subió a su habitación ignorando las voces de unos alumnos de primero que la llamaban.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y abrió la puerta sin ganas, se tendió sobre su cama y abrazo su almohada fuertemente. La voz de Harry aun no se desaprecia de su mente y no podía dejara de pensar en sus ojos, su mirada penetrante y sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_

_de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz._

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

Sacudió su cabeza como para borrar esos pensamientos; Sabia que sentía algo por el, habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para que ese sentimiento no apreciara de repente, e intentara colarse en su corazón y en su mente. Llevaba varios años pensando en el en mas que un amigo, y aunque trataba de evadirlo, no podía dejar se sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo como cuando la miraba y leía sus pensamientos.

Jamás se pudo imaginar que el sentiría lo mismo por ella; pero ahora tenia un pequeño problema... ¿Como le daría su respuesta?. No sabia si seria capaz de volverlo a ver a los ojos, no sin derretirse, decir algún locura o algo parecido, aunque sabia que el la esperaría hasta que estuviera lista.

_Solamente tú lo puedes entender_

_y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

Corrió las cortinas de su cama y se alisto par dormir; claro que no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que cada vez que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida algún pensamiento de Harry llegaba a su cabeza, y es que siete años de historia no podían olvidarse de la noche a la mañana.

_Ya son más de siete años de momentos congelados_

_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nadie como tú para pedir perdón._

_Nadie como tú valora esta canción._

_Nadie como tú me da su protección,_

_me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor._

Hermione se levanto temprano como siempre y fue la primera en salir de la habitación. La sala común estaba casi vacía; siguió su camino y salio por el retrato de la dama gorda. Decidió ir a la biblioteca, para despejarse un poco ya que solo podía pensar en una cosa "Harry". Antes de llegar, paso por los baños en donde un troll estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida y recordó como Harry la salvo...

-Hola Hermione- dijo una voz, cortando súbitamente sus pensamientos.

-Hola- dijo la chica un poco distraída a su amiga Luna

-¿Que pasa?... Te vez angustiada

-No- dijo súbitamente, provocando que Luna hiciera una mueca- Es solo que se aproximan los exámenes y... y... tú sabes no he tenido tiempo de estudiar...

-a... ok, bueno recuerda que si lees mucho y muy seguido te puede atacar un brushil, son muy comunes por esta época...

-aamm si... muchas gracias Luna lo tendré en cuenta; este ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos...

-adiós

Siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca y al llegar tomo los primeros libros que vio y los coloco sobre una mesa, intento devorarlos todos, pero no podía leer mas de una hoja sin pensar en los ojos de Harry... sus labios... sacudió su cabeza y salio al gran comedor, faltaba media hora para su primera clase y su estomago pedía alimento.

Al llegar a el gran comedor se sentó en la primera silla vacía que vio y comió un pan con mantequilla con jugo de naranja (que no daría por vivir ahí uu), luego de un rato llego Ron y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola - dijo el chico aun dormido.

-buenos días- respondió ella

-Buenos días - dijo una voz que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Buenos días "tonta, tonta! xD"- respondió en un susurro y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Se dio unos golpecitos mentalmente tenia que actuar normal aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo, y debía de encontrar algún momento y manera de decirle su respuesta. Al terminar de desayunar los tres chicos se dirigieron a clase de transformaciones.

Ron se adelanto para contarle algo a Seamus, y Hermione a pesar de estar nerviosa al estar a su lado, sentía una paz interior.

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_

_de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz._

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

-y ¿Para que te quería McGonagall, bueno si se puede saber... -pregunto Harry

-este... "míralo, míralo los ojos" -lo miro solo unos segundos- nada importante... "vamos tu puedes, tu puedes, solo díselo" oye Harry...

-hum?

BUMMM!

-aaah!- grito Hermione

-A un lado, a un lado!- llego gritando la profesora McGonagall

Al parecer Seamus había intentado convertir un candelabro en una manzana, pero solo logro que explotara en mil pedazos.

_Solamente tú lo puedes entender_

_y Solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

-No paso nada, todos adentro... y ustedes dos- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y a Hermione- ... entren ahora!

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rosa, y su corazón latió rápidamente, ya que sin darse cuenta había abrazado a Harry al escuchar la explosión, y el la había rodeado con sus brazos. Se separaron lentamente y entraron a la clase; se sentaron los dos en una misma mesa.

_Ya son más de siete años de momentos congelados_

_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan_

_para que se hagan realidad los sueños que_

_soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir_

_hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir._

-Bueno como ustedes sabrán se pueden transformar cosas inanimadas en animales, que pueden ser desde una araña, hasta un hipogrifo si lo desean.-Hermione pensó inmediatamente en Buckbreak y en su aventura por salvarlo a el y a Sirius - pero nosotros transformaremos un lápiz en un pájaro.

Tenia que encontrar una manera de decirle lo que sentía, o demostrárselo de alguna manera, ya no podía resistir mas estar lejos de el, y la tensión la estaba matando.

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

_Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_

_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

Así que si sin pensarlo mas, deslizo su mano por la mesa y entrelazo su mano con la del chico; sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa intenso, y Harry respondió apretando fuertemente su mano; Hermione sonrió y volteo a verlo, sus rostro portaba una sonrisa traviesa, una sonrisa que había aprendido a adorar poco a poco y una mirada que sabia solo le dedicaba a ella... y es que una mirada puede decir muchas cosas, y en su caso entendía cada sentimiento que quería transmitirle.

_Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender_

_que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará._

**Fin**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaas! jaja bueno pues espero que les haya gutado jijiji nn. Aqui les contesto los reviws jejeje :P

-tifanny: Holap! jaja me alegro que te aya gustado :D! graciaaas por tu review!

-Witchmin: jaja no, la profesora estaba demasiado enojada como para ponerles atencion jjaja si no que oso XD. jajaja bueno tenks por el review, espero que te haya guatado este cap nn. byeees!


End file.
